The Baby Shower Flashpoint 3
by Evelyn.Rick1
Summary: Team One have to find a way of getting into the hotel room without spooking Andrew.


Authors Note: This one might seem a little rushed. The endings aren' my best part. I hope you enjoy!

"There has to be something we can do. I hate standing out here feeling useless whilst my wife and unborn baby are literally at death's door," Sam said with frustration.

"We can't throw in a smoke bomb because Jules is pregnant, we can't use the flash bomb because the gun is too close to Jules. One wrong move and we could lose Jules," Ed explained.

"Spike find out if Andrew has any family members who can help us here," Gregg asked Spike.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY WIFE?" Andrew yelled.

"He is escalating," Ed informs the team.

"Wait, maybe I could try something," Sam tells Gregg over the headpiece.

"What?" Gregg questioned.

"Well, he is worried about his wife, where she is and that. Well maybe I could reason with him. That's my wife that is in his line of fire. Maybe I can level with him," Sam said.

"It's risky but it's your call Sam," Gregg added.

Sam slowly opened the back entrance pointing his gun at Andrew. Andrew did not notice Sam had even opened the door.

"Hi Andrew, my name is Sam Braddock and I was wondering if maybe we could resolve this peacefully," Sam said in a kind yet firm voice. Jules slowly turned around to look at Sam. She knew that he would keep her and the baby safe.

"They have my wife!" Andrew yelled.

"And you have my wife," Sam informed Andrew. Andrew looked at Jules in a sympathetic way but still held his position.

"I know that I probably don't understand what you are going through and to be honest I would probably be in the exact same position as you but this is not helping you to find her," Sam explained. Tears began to stream down Andrews face.

"What's your wifes name?" Sam asked.

"Rose," Andrew replied after a pause of hesitation.

"Like the flower?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I got her a big bunch of red roses on our 7th anniversary," Andrew replied.

"7th anniversary? Wow that's a long time! Me and my wife, Jules have only been married for 4 months.

"On the 4th month after our wedding that's when we found out that we were expecting a little girl,"

"Boss, I am on the phone with Andrews sister she said that they had a baby girl called Daisy however she died 2 months later because her lungs had collapsed," Spike told Gregg.

"Jules was already 3 months pregnant on our wedding. That was when we broke the news to everyone," Sam told Andrew. Andrew looked at Jules.

"Andrew why don't you just put down the gun and then we can go and look for your wife," Sam said softly to Andrew.

"I'm sorry," Andrew said as he sobbed in tears. He dropped his gun on the floor and Sam jogged over and picked up the gun. Ed and Leah came in from round the corner. Leah took the gun whilst Ed handcuffed Andrew. Sam helped Jules up then she wrapped his arms around him with relief. Once the police had took Andrew Ed ran over to Sophie and gave her a big hug. Kathryn ran out of the hotel hall and saw Spike outside. Spike ran over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. Greg ran into the hall and saw Emily.

"Oh thank god everyone's okay," Gregg sighed with relief. Emily ran into his arms sobbing from the shock of it all.

A few hours later and Jules had finished her check up. The baby and her were perfectly fine so they were allowed to go home. Jules walked into the babies nursery followed by Sam.

"You know we should probably start decorating in here," Jules commented.

"Things have gotten so busy at work that we haven't actually had the chance to start," Sam replied.

"Everything's here. Now would be a good time to start especially seeing as it's only 6pm," Jules picked up a paintbrush, opened the lid of the paint and began to paint the walls. Jules did the same. After an hour give or take the babies room was finally all painted.

"I can't wait to have our own little family," Sam said.

"Me either," Jules agreed. Sam kissed Jules head as they stood in the babies room door frame looking at their hard work.

The End

(I am going to be writing some more stories after this) :)

Next Story Called: Labour Day


End file.
